Books and Water Do In Fact Mix
by Sofipitch
Summary: 10 prompts for Annabeth and Percy. ["Wait," he said, breaking their kiss. "I can't drown." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Calypso didn't eat a poisonous apple either."]
1. By the Lake

Title: By the Lake

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus b

Prompt: 8-Beginnings

Character/Pairing: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

Rating: PG

Word Count: 643

Summary: Stories just repeat themselves, so you can find patterns in between fictional heroes and real ones.

Authors Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own thes guys. Spoilers for HoH. And, well, yeah this is supposed to be written after two different stories. One, the Caylpso/Leo one is in the making. Two, the Percabeth one I hint at in this has yet to be written down. But I wrote the epilouge first anyways.

"Hey."

Percy was sitting at the end of the dock on the lake, his feet in the water and bare, splashing them about lightly. He had been looking down at the water but turned his head and smiled when he saw Annabeth. "Hey."

She sat down next to him, took off her shoes, peeled off her socks, and lowered her feet into the water. She stuffed each sock into its respective shoe and set them off to the side.

They just sat there, feet dangling in the water, their hands in their laps.

Percy slipped his hand into Annabeth's. "A lot happened," he said.

Annabeth shook her head, her facial expression showing that she couldn't believe so much had happened either. "Calypso isn't a goddess anymore because she fell in love with Leo and wanted to be with him," Annabeth said. "I don't think I'm going to ever get over that."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, who would've guessed. I would've thought that she would demand immortality for Leo or something. It's hard to believe she would leave Ogygia."

"Now we have a real life Snow White dating one of her dwarfs running around."

Percy laughed at her joke while Annabeth smiled. "You're ridiculous. Snow White didn't date her dwarfs. She waited for Prince Perfect." Percy pointed a finger at Annbeth accusingly. "But both Snow White and Caylpso had to wait for her prince to come get them from their time frozen state. Leo just happens to look more like a dwarf than a prince."

Percy shook his head. "You over think everything."

Annabeth smiled and leaned back onto Percy's chest. He locked his arms around her waist and held her hands. He buried his face in her hair and Annabeth closed her eyes. It was nice to have moment of peace, even if for them they would only ever be moments.

A long while passed in silence before Percy spoke up again. "Who would we be?"

Annabeth thought of the question for a moment. "I always liked the tale of the little mermaid. The mermaid who would do anything to be with and protect the one she loved."

"Mhmm." Percy rested his cheek against her temple. "I like mermaids."

Annabeth turned her head and kissed Percy on the mouth, fully and all consuming. He massaged her hand, rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb, while kissing her.

"Wait," he said, breaking their kiss. "I can't drown."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Calypso didn't eat a poisonous apple either."

Percy tilted his head to the side as if giving the answer serious thought. "I'm also the water one, not you."

"Snow White's prince was also strong and handsome."

"And I would never marry another girl just because you couldn't speak and I thought another saved my life. I'd be perceptive; I'll always choose you."

"You perceptive? That's an oxymoron."

"I'm serious."

Annabeth smiled. "You're right. I think we might be the princess and the frog."

Percy smiled. It wasn't an open mouthed smile, but his eyes crinkled at the sides with amusement and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "At least this time I'm the one living in water."

He kissed her. The kiss was soft and languid; he took his time in tasting her. Annabeth felt something inside her melt. She might just become a puddle on the ground right at that moment.

"I love you," he said. He only ever said the words in times like these, with no one or nothing to distract him. When he was completely focused on her and she could see that he meant it.

But Annabeth didn't necessarily need them said out loud to her. She had heard the words said, screamed, and cried countless times before, just silently, only being revealed by the look in his eyes.

She squeezed his hand. "I do too, Seaweed Brain."


	2. Right Here in Tartarus

Title: Right Here in Tartarus Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus Prompt: 7-lost Character/Pairing: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase Rating: PG Word Count: 1,011 Summary: Annabeth's shirt gets ripped. Authors Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own thes guys. Spoilers for HoH. Have any of you guys ever noticed that in fight's where girls' clothes get torn, it's never in inappropriate places that might cause problems? Well, I ponder this too much, so here you go.

It was after the fight with the empousai that Annbeth noticed that her shirt was ripped. Now, this wouldn't have been a big deal if shewere a guy wandering through Tartarus without a spare set of clothing. But Annbeth was a girl and had the most inconvenient things called breasts located on her chest that made a ripped shirt, right where her breasts were located kind of embarrassing. Especially when your boyfriend is right there next to you as well as a male Titan-although Annabeth wasn't sure she'd have to worry around Bob, he seemed like he'd be dimwitted enough not to notice.

She didn't say anything at first, just continued walking along the banks of the river without saying anything about it. After a while of walking Percy and Annbeth came to a consensus that if they didn't stop for a drink from the Phlegethon their legs might suddenly be crushed into sand by the weight of their bodies.

Bob looked at the landscape of death around them. Tartarus didn't seem to affect him, which was good news for Percy and Annabeth, who were barely breathing and running on the last dregs of actual nutrition they had in their system. "We are only a fifth of the way there."

'Great,' Annabeth thought, 'we're only a fifth of the way there but I already feel like dying. This is going great. And where is "there" anyways.' Annabeth decided not to ask. Percy trusted him.

Percy and Annabeth both took turns drinking the fire of the Phlegethon, each of them taking great encouragement of the coughing and sputtering fit the other would be thrown into before they took their sip.

"Can we have a moment to rest, Bob?" Percy asked.

"Yes, yes. A moment is okay, but not too long. They're advancing."

The two of them collapsed on to their backs and laying there, their lungs straining to get whatever actual oxygen out of the acidic air it could. Percy held her hand and squeezed it. He rolled his head to look over at her and noticed her shirt.

"Your shirt's ripped."

Annabeth immediately put her arm over it. It was just a big enough to give a good enough view of the bra she was wearing. She shouldn't have been so embarrassed, she had done all kinds of embarrassing stuff on quests and little missions before. Her shirt had been ripped up before. But this time she didn't really have much of a back up. Annabeth was suddenly self-conscious around her boyfriend.

"Here," Percy sat up, "Trade." He shrugged his shirt off.

Camp Half-Blood T-shirts didn't come in separate gender-sizes. They all just came in small, medium or large. So Annabeth's shirt had never been form-fitting in any way, shape, or form. The shoulders sagged on her and the bottom hem of the shirt was capable of covering her bottom most of the time. Of course she had alternated some of her shirts to fit her better and had made some of her tops into a tank top for the hotter days of the summer, but that wasn't what she was wearing at the moment. So there was a fifty percent chance her shirt could fit Percy.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fit into my top?"

Percy shrugged. "Let's hope."

She took the shirt out of his hands and she didn't even have to tell him. He just turned around and leaned forward, as if suddenly very interested in the river's banks.

Annabeth felt like an idiot. She had been so nervous about something so minor, stupid. And Percy, the stupid one of the two, was being so clam and mature about the situation. There were times Annabeth couldn't even describe how much she loved her boyfriend.

Annabeth changed shirts as quickly as she could, making sure the time she spent without a shirt on was as short as possible, just in case Bob decided to turn around and tell them to keep going at this moment. He didn't.

"Here," Annabeth said, holding her shirt out to Percy. He turned back around and put it on.

"Well, we look like we're wearing each other's clothes, but they fit." Percy smiled at her.

Her shirt was tight on him and outlined the muscles in his abdomen, which Annabeth didn't really mind seeing. She however looked like a child in his shirt, the sleeves coming was to far down on her arms and the torso fitting her like a dress. Yet his shirt smelled like him, faintly probably due to the blood residue and unexpected bath in the river of lamentation, but still held a slight odor of salty sea air.

"Thanks for the shirt," Annabeth said. She leaned over and kissed him.

"No problem. Next time just tell me, Wise Girl. I'm not just going to jump you because you got mauled by an empousa."

She rolled her eyes. "Should I be worried that you're showing no attraction to that?"

"Oh, I noticed alright. More than the rip." The look that was in his eye made Annabeth squirm, like all of the sudden she was put under a her warm spotlight. "But I'm got going to do it with you in Tartarus. I think I'll get romantic points taken off for that."

Annabeth laughed. She couldn't decide whether she was nervous or not. "It'll be memorable. No one's ever done it before."

"Remind me to bring a box of chocolates and roses next time we fall into hell." He was smiling and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "But really, in front of Bob? Have you no shame?"

She pushed him. "I was kidding Seaweed Brain. Don't get your hopes up."

"I know." He squeezed her hand again and then got up. "We should go." He pulled her up. "Bob?"

"Yes?" Bob turned around. "Ready to keep going?"

Percy looked over at Annabeth, his gaze was still smoldering her and she felt her heart beat faster. She pushed him forward. "Go."

He took her hand. "Lead the way Bob." 


End file.
